El Complemento Ideal
by MilkySkyRawr
Summary: Había una vez una niñita de curiosa cabellera rosada, un día dentro de su curiosidad encontró su más grande sueño, pero nunca se imaginó que lo podría cumplir, ni mucho menos lo que llegaría a costar.


Había una vez una niñita de curiosa cabellera rosada que vivía con su abuela, la viejita cayó enferma y tuvieron que mudarse a una ciudad para poder se atendiera con el médico. De camino a su nueva casa la niña vio un tumulto de gente alrededor de un escenario que parecía viejo y algo improvisado, con la pintura desgastada y las cortinas rotas. Todos esperaban impacientes porque el acto comenzara. Ambas se acercaron con curiosidad para ver de que trataba y entonces se abrió el telón, una hermosa figura femenina salió de la oscuridad. Se movía con mucha agilidad y gracia. Tenía puesto un vestido verde pálido parecido al de las bailarinas de jazz.

Giraba y giraba, saludó al público, dio una reverencia y se escondió detrás del telón. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir eufórica mente y de repente se callaron. Al igual que la anterior salió una figura femenina pero esta portaba un vestido azul cielo con un toque de morado, se movía con mucha suavidad y cierta elegancia peculiar. Sonó un cascabel y la luz del fondo del escenario se encendió.

Ahí se logró denotar una figura masculina; un hombre de cabellos rojos y peculiares ojos miel que portaba un smoking negro muy elegante. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar hacia el umbral del escenario. Movía sus manos y brazos, cada movimiento guiaba a la bailarina. Si él se detenía ella igual, era algo realmente impresionante, toda una marioneta en vida.

Al finalizar el acto se despidieron con una reverencia al igual que la marioneta pasada y cerraron el telón delante de ellos. La niña quedó inmensamente conmovida al presenciar tal belleza, toda una obra de arte. Desbordando felicidad llegó a su casa y habló con su abuela sobre el tema durante el resto de la semana. Desde aquel día todos los lunes iba a ver el espectáculo al igual que la mayor parte de los residentes de esa área de la ciudad. El tiempo pasó, la pequeña niña ya no lo era, ella había crecido. Un día se dignó a ir tras bambalinas para conocer en persona a quien por años había sido el creador de sus más grandes y mágicos sueños.

Él se impresionó al verla, ya que era toda una señorita y una muy bien parecida. La portadora de deslumbrantes ojos jade no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, al fin podía agradecerle a aquel artista por todo lo que había hecho en ella durante tanto tiempo. Entre risas y en un ambiente bastante agradable él se atrevió a preguntarle algo que quiso desde el momento en que la vio. "¿Te gustaría ser mi marioneta?" Ella se quedó atónita viéndolo a los ojos. Un sinfín de memorias cruzaron por su cabeza, tantas marionetas distintas, todas hermosas y delicadas. Entonces ella dudó… Siempre había querido ser una de ellas, pero no creía estar al alcance de tales bellezas. El silencio gobernó por mucho tiempo, ellos se seguían viendo pero los ojos de ella estaban perdidos.

Reaccionó cuando él chiscó los dedos, seguía sin saber que responder. "Piénsalo y me respondes cuando termine el siguiente acto." Le besó las mejillas, tomó su maletín y se fue.

El viernes de esa semana falleció su abuelita. Un trago bastante amargo, ya sabía que pronto sucedería pero no que tanto. Ahora estaba sola sin un hogar ya que su casa no les pertenecía, era solo prestada en lo que se quedaban a curar la enfermedad de su abuela. En ese momento recordó la propuesta que le habían hecho el lunes. Casi no había podido pensar en ello, pero ahora que lo hacía con detenimiento llegó a la conclusión de que si se lo preguntó ha de ver sido porque algo vio en ella. Una persona como él no va por la vida preguntándole a cualquiera si quiere ser su marioneta. Así que decidió ir al siguiente acto a dar su respuesta.

El día esperado llegó rápido, después de tantas lágrimas derramadas, el entierro y los velorios tenía muchas ganas de distraerse. Y vaya que lo hizo, aquel espectáculo fue uno de los mejores que había visto hasta ahorita. Todas las marionetas eran nuevas y jóvenes. Eso la entristeció un poco, pero eso es a lo que uno se atiene cuando es una marioneta. Siempre hay más y nuevas, una no puede ser única por completo, no en todos los casos. En fin, el acto terminó y ella se armó de valor. Caminó hacia la parte posterior del escenario y ahí lo encontró, estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

Habló con voz suave pero segura. "Acepto, quiero ser su marioneta." Él volteó sorprendido, sinceramente dudó que fuera a aceptar, pero le alegró mucho que lo hiciera. "Entonces acompáñame." Terminó de recoger sus cosas y ella lo siguió. Llegaron a una casa muy bonita que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras del escenario. Él abrió la puerta mientras hacía una señal para que entrara, así lo hizo y él detrás de ella. Entraron a la sala que estaba al lado izquierdo de la puerta principal, se sentaron en un sillón amplio y él comenzó a hablar.

"El ser mi marioneta implica varias cosas." Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras lo veía con gran atención y admiración, sus ojos brillaban con un no se que especial. "Y el poder serlo también implica algunas cuantas más." El pelirrojo se levantó del sillón y comenzó a mover las manos mientras caminaba y hablaba. Ella lo seguía con la mirada siempre con los ojos iluminados. Le explicó en qué consistía el ser su marioneta, las reglas eran simples: ella le daba la mitad de su alma y él a cambio la cuidaba y protegía. Podía quedarse a vivir en casa de él o podía seguir viviendo con su familia, con eso no había problema. El domingo él le avisaría si actuaría el lunes o no y le daría el vestido que utilizaría en el acto. Siempre sería así. En caso de que ya no quisiera ser su marioneta simplemente dejaría de serlo, pero no le regresaría la mitad de su alma.

Ella aceptó y decidió vivir con él. Ahora sería feliz por siempre, sin importar lo que llegara a suceder. Podría hacer lo que siempre había soñado y no volvería a estar sola. La mitad de la semana estuvieron practicando para que ella aprendiera a sentir los movimientos de su ahora amo. La otra mitad le estuvo ayudando a confeccionar los vestidos para el acto del lunes. Ese día sería su debut y estaba muy nerviosa por ello.

El espectáculo fue todo un éxito, había muchas caras conocidas a las cuales impresionó. Por ende todos quedaron encantados. El marionetista se percató de la gran aceptación del público hacia ella así que aquello lo repitió el siguiente lunes. Para entonces más personas vinieron, aquella marioneta le estaba generando más publico. Entonces el acto se repitió la siguiente semana, la que le seguía a esa y la siguiente. Aunque obviamente con atuendos distintos y movimientos más impactantes. Su fama era tal que personas de los pueblos de alrededor viajaban para verlo. Todo gracias a ella. Él sabía que era la elegida. Esa marioneta que tendría una hermosa sencillez, que la haría acreedora del título de SU marioneta. No era una marioneta como las otras, él lo sabía desde la primera vez que la vio cuando era apenas una pequeña niña. Esperó pacientemente a que llegara el momento y cuando llegó intentó volverla suya.

Ahora terminaba de reafirmar todas sus predicciones. El acto terminó y ella le pidió que conversaran. Dos meses habían pasado desde que le había entregado la mitad de su alma y ahora estaba sufriendo algunos de los efectos secundarios. Él sabía que eso sucedería, pero nunca le había tocado presenciarlo en carne propia ya que todas sus marionetas se iban antes de que sucediera. "Siento un vacío dentro.. Soy feliz, pero siento que algo me falta... No me siento completa y no se que hacer..." Su voz comenzó a quebrarse mientras confesaba tales sentimientos a su querido amo. Lo abrazó con impotencia y lloró sobre su regazo.

En ese momento sintió que algo se rompió dentro de él. No sabía precisamente como curarla, ya que una vez que ella le entregó su alma dejó de ser suya y comenzó a ser de él. Ahora formaba parte de él y no había forma alguna de devolvérsela. Entonces se le ocurrió una de las ideas más descabelladas que jamás cruzó por la mente. Le daría la mitad de su alma y así ambos estarían completos. Es misma tarde lo hizo, ahora estarían juntos por siempre, la pequeña marioneta junto con su amo, complementándose el uno al otro. Compartiendo sus almas y dando siempre el mejor acto.


End file.
